Michi Nakamura
Michi Rei Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura. She will possess the abilities of Adaptive Ability Mimicry, Gastrointestinal Manipulation, Musical Empathic Projection and Enhanced Awareness. Appearance Michi will have thick, dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. She will have a round face, and will smile easily. For most of her life, her hair will be cut at shoulder length, though it will be as long as waist length for a while during her teenage years. Abilities ]]Michi's first ability will be Adaptive Ability Mimicry. This ability will react to any other ability being used on Michi by causing her to mimic it. She will then be able to counter the ability by using it back against the individual, and in some cases she would gain self-immunity. However, only one ability could be mimicked at any one time. When a new ability is used against her, the earlier one will be temporarily lost. At first, the ability will automatically mimic any relevant ability. This will mean that Michi won't be able to control what she gains. Later, she will develop the capacity to sense when a power is being used on herself, even if it's something like a vision showing her, and block the mimicry at will. Her second ability will be Gastrointestinal Manipulation. This ability will enable Michi to manipulate people's gastrointestinal tracts. She could alter the amount of nutrients people absorb from their food, make them intolerant of different foods, and inflict or cure stomach cramps, sickness and diarrhoea. However, her ability couldn't be used to manipulate uneaten food or any other parts of the body. It also won't be able to affect animals, only people. Her third ability will be Musical Empathic Projection. Michi will be capable of projecting emotions outwards and influencing the moods of others using music. She will normally do this by singing, but could also have a weaker effect using an instrument. The emotions projected will depend upon the song's lyrics and emotional theme, and also any emotional reaction Michi has herself to the song, for example if it triggers a particular memory. She will always be able to consciously choose who the music affects, and could choose to sing without projecting emotions too. Her fourth and final ability will be Enhanced Awareness. This will make Michi incredibly aware of her own surroundings at all times. She will be acutely aware of the positions of every person and object in the area, and could detect the tiniest movement and change. She will also be able to perceive heartbeats and degree changes in temperatures. She could recover immediately from sleep or unconsciousness without any grogginess, and will never suffer from vertigo or disorientation. She would be completely aware if she was being controlled mentally, but wouldn't be able to break through it. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Younger brothers - Hayate, Akihiro and Seiji Nakamura *Younger sisters - Chiyoko, Natsumi and Keiko Nakamura History & Future Etymology Michi is a Japanese name which means "path". It can also mean "beautiful and wise". Her middle name, Rei, is also Japanese, and can mean "bell", "lovely" or "spirit". The surname of Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters